legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S7 P2/Transcript
(The Defenders and Team RWBY are seen arriving through a portal near Atlas) Alex: Alright, this should be a good spot. Jack: Now we just gotta get tracking. Omega: Which won't be so hard as long as we track the power of The Mind Stone. Miles: Right. I've got my Emitter set to track the Stone's energy readings. Ruby: Which way then? Miles: It's pointing us into the forest. That should be where it is. Alex: Then let's roll. (The heroes then go and follow after Miles as they track the Stone into the forest) Miles: Energy levels are picking up. Ian: Then we're getting close. Kyle: And I think I see exactly what we're looking for. (Kyle points ahead as the heroes see an old refurbished building out in the woods) Alex: Is that it? Erin: Has to be. Alex: Well then, let's get started. The heroes stop in front of the building as Erin and Alex approach the building) Erin: JORDAN!! Alex: GET OUT HERE NOW!! (Silence fills the forest before a group of Malcolm's men exit the building alongside Malcolm himself) Shade: Malcolm.... Malcolm: What the hell is all this? Alex: We're here to speak to your boss. Malcolm: Jordan is busy. He's got a certain magical artifact that needs his attention right now. Erin: Funny, we happen to be looking for a magical artifact as well. Alex: Where is it? Malcolm: Sorry to disappoint guys, but I'm afraid this artifact is off limits to pathetic heroes like you. Shade: You're picking the wrong fight here Malcolm. Malcolm: *Sigh* The mangy disgusting parasite himself. I thought you were killed by Starkiller. Shade: Let's just say I had other plans for that. Malcolm: Then I assume your bitch of a "mother" is here too? Shade: Yep. Yang: Hello there Malcolm. Malcolm: Fireball still needs some payback for what you did to us last time. (Fireball then joins Malcolm's side) Fireball: Yeah. And your little friend Shade still deserves that barbecuing I promised him. Shade: I don't need barbecuing thank you very much. Yang: He's fine the way he is. Malcolm: We'll see about that. Alex: Yang. You and Shade deal with Malcolm. We'll fight through his goons and get to Jordan. Yang: No problem. *Slams fists together* You ready Shade? Shade: Right behind you. Malcolm: Then you both burn. (Fireball's fists catch fire) Malcolm: Take the first shot. I dare you. Yang: Okay. (Yang fires a shot gun blast at Malcolm which made Fireball throw a fire ball at Shade. Shade uses the Shadow Clone to dodge the attack) Malcolm: What?? Fireball: He didn't use that move before! Shade: *Appears next to Yang* There's a lot you don't know about me. And now you guys are gonna lose cause of it. Malcolm: Oh he's mocking us huh? Fireball, forget Shade. Get his mommy instead. I know she can't do that. Fireball: Gladly. (Fireball's fist catches fire) Fireball: Let's spice this fight up shall we? Yang: A fire fight huh? Bring it on! (Yang charges at Fireball and Malcolm) Malcolm: Hit her with a Firestorm Fireball! Fireball: Right! (Fireball then creates a shockwave of heat from his body) Fireball: BURN!! (Yang gets pushed back a bit by the heat but stands her ground) Fireball: How's that feel bitch?! Yang: Okay you got some heat. But you forget who you're dealing with! Malcolm: And you forget you're dealing with me to! (Yang to Malcolm to strike but Malcolm starts striking her) Shade: i'm coming Yang! (Shade charges toward Malcolm) Malcolm: Fireball! Burn his ass! (Fireball shoots a wave of flame as Shade who's forced to Shadow Clone away from the flames) Shade: Shit! That was close! I gotta get to Yang! Malcolm: Good luck! Your weakness to fire is definitely an advantage for me in this fight! Fireball: Yeah, so stay back if you know what's good for you! (Yang then punches Fireball who blocks it with his arm) Fireball: Ha! Nice try! (Suddenly Fireball creates a fire fist and punches Yang in the gut then in the face) Fireball: That aura won't protect you forever! Malcolm: You know Fireball, I just realized something! Fireball: What's that? Malcolm: Aura seems to be a lot like a shield in a video game! You're harder to kill while it's on, but once it's broken you become about as vulnerable as a puppy with no front legs! Fireball: Exactly my thinking Malcolm! Let's break it together! Shade: *Starts charging* NO YOU WON'T! (Fireball then shoots out a large amount of fire which forms into a ring that raises a large wall of fire which makes it so Sahde can't get int) Shade: YANG! Malcolm: There. No one to bother us. Yang: You afraid to fight fair Malcolm? Malcolm: You still need to pay from last time. Now prepare to die! SPIRIT ARMOR!! GO!! (Malcolm and Fireball become one, creating Malcolm's Spirit Armor) Malcolm: Now let's dance! Yang: *Growls* Fine then! *holds up fists* Let's go! (Malcolm charges forward and starts to deliever a barrage of punches) Malcolm: I'm gonna make you look like steak dinner! (Yang growls as she's forced to hold up her arms to block the punches. Shade is still seen stuck on the outside of the ring-wall of fire, unable to help) Shade: Damn it! How do I get though?! (Shade tries to get close to the ring, but he steps back due to the intense heat) Shade: GNN!! Shit that's hot! Yang can you hear me in there?! Yang: *Voice* Shade?! AH!! Shade: Yang are you okay?! Yang: *Voice* I'm FINE! *Gun shots* Don't worry about me! Keep yourself safe! Shade: But what about you?! Yang: *Voice* I said I'll be fine, now go! Shade:..... (Shade then turns and goes to help with Malcolm's goons before it cuts back to Yang inside the ring being beaten by Malcolm) Malcolm: You see? Not so easy this time is it? (Malcolm punches Yang in the stomach multiple times in a constant barrage) Malcolm: Ha! (Malcolm punches Yang away) Yang: GNN!! Malcolm: Tell me Yang, you think you'll die from my attack or the heat in this ring? Yang: *Red eyes and hair glows* Don't think that fusing with your spirit means you can beat me! Malcolm: Ah looks like you're growing stronger. Course that doesn't mean you aren't in pain. Yang: Shut up! Malcolm: Your body's weakening from the intense heat. And you're most likely becoming extremely dehydrated as well. Yang: You want intense heatt!? Then how's THIS!?!? (Yang thrusts her arms down as she powers up. She then charges at Malcolm yelling and throws a powerful punch at Malcolm which hits) Yang:.... What?! (Yang does no damage to Malcolm's armor) Malcolm: Told you. (Malcolm throws yet another powerful punch, that this one however, depletes Yang's aura as she's knocked to the ground) Malcolm: Well. Looks like your aura is done. (Yang slowly gets back up, panting) Malcolm: Still determined to fight huh? (Yang yells at as she runs him, throws a punch that he dodges, he then decides to overpower Yang, by grabbing her in a bear hug) Yang: Hey! LET GO!! Malcolm: Time to burn Yang. Say goodbye to Shade while you still have the strength to do it! (Yang thrashes around, yelling, trying to kick Malcolm, nothing works. Yang starts to feel the full effect of the heat, sweating and feel her vision blur) Malcolm: I wonder. Which will you succumb to? The heat? Or the pain? (Yang continues to fade out as Malcolm holds tight) Malcolm: Don't worry Yang. This is the least brutal death I could give you. Just enjoy the last few moments while you can. (Malcolm sqeezes tighter as Yang starts to black out) Malcolm: Goodbye Yang. *smirks* Yang: Shade...… I'm sorry...….. (Yang's eyes glows as all goes black....) ???: YANG!! (Scott then jumps through the fire with Shade) Malcolm: WHAT?!? Scott: Jirosoyu, unleash hell! (Jirosoyu then appears and punches Malcolm, freeing Yang and knocking him away) Scott: Got him! Shade: Yang! (Shade rushes up, and picks up Yang) Shade: Yang?! Yang are you okay!? Speak to me! Yang:.... Scott: She's been drained! More than likely her Aura's been shattered! Shade: Dammit. That bastard! Jirosoyu: *Puts his hand on Yang's forehead* She's dehydrated. Her body temperature's risen to a dangerous degree. Scott: You need to get her out of here Shade. Shade: What about you? Scott: I can handle him Shade. You know his fire's too much for you. Shade: But- Scott: Shade, Yang's life is on the line! Now hurry up and get out of here! Shade:.... (Shade nods before he heads back to the ring where Jirosoyu rips a hole in the flames with swift punches, allowing him to get through) Scott: Be safe. Malcolm: Ah... (Malcolm then stands back up) Malcolm: Scott Venicor. Leo's bastard of a little brother. Scott: Don't. Talk. About. My brother. Malcolm: Why not? Does it bother you? (Scott clenches a fist) Jirosoyu: Scott, he's got Spirit Armor. His strength far exceeds our own now. Scott: Really? Malcolm: Sure does. How do you think I was able to beat her so easily? Scott:..... Jirosoyu: Scott, there's only one option left. We have to use the Armor. Scott: Fine then. If it's our only hope. Jirosoyu: *nods*. (Scott then glares at Malcolm) Scott: You may have beaten Yang, but you won't be beating me! Malcolm: Try it if you dare! Scott: JIROSOYU, SPIRIT ARMOR!! GO!! (Jirosoyu then flies toward Scott and merges with his body, creating a suit of blue glowing armor) Scott: Now we're talking! Malcolm: You've just signed your death warrent asshole! Scott: Try me! (The two charge each other before it cuts to Shade running away from the fight outside as he puts Yang down on the ground) Shade: Yang?! Yang wake up! (Shade tries shaking Yang's shoulders, receiving no response) Shade: Yang please! Don't do this! (Ian then runs over) Ian: What's wrong? Shade: She's not waking up! (Ian feels Yang's forehead) Ian: Shit, she's burning up. We need to get her hydrated fast! Shade: Where are we supposed to get water?! Ian: I think I might have some on me in my Medical Pouch! (Ian reaches into his medical pouch and water able to pull out a bottle of water) Ian: Got it! Shade: Then hurry! Ian: Right! Help me out with this! (Shade lifts Yang's head up as Ian takes the bottle and gives her the water) Shade: Is this gonna work? Ian: It has to. Once this is done she'll have to sit back for a bit. (Shade nods as Ian finishes giving Yang the water) Ian: Come on, come on. Shade: Please wake up Yang... Yang: *Groans* …… Shade: Yang? Yang: *Slowly opens her eyes* … Shade...? Shade: *gasp* It worked! Ian: Yeah she's awake, but she's still extremely weak. Shade: Yang, are you feeling alright? Yang:... You got an ice pack...? For my... well everything...? Ian: I think I do. (Ian looks in his pouch and pulls out an ice pack) Ian: Yeah, here you go. (Yang takes the ice pack and puts it on her forehead) Ian: Alright, I gotta get back to the others Shade. If something happens, come find me! Shade: Got it. I'll keep Yang safe. (Ian runs off to rejoin the others) Yang:... Shade? (Shade looks over at Yang) Shade: Yeah? What's wrong? Yang: Are you....okay? Shade: What? Yeah, yeah I'm okay. Yang: Good... Shade: What about you? Yang Me...? Oh yeah... I'll be... I'll be back on my feet in no time…. Shade: You sure? Yang: Yeah.... Shade: I mean, you did take it pretty hard during that fight. Yang: I just... I just need to rest that's all... Shade: Well at least you're willing to admit when you need rest. Yang: Yeah... Shade: Well, you stay here. I'll go handle these goons. (Shade starts to walk off) Yang: Wait... Shade: *Turns around* Hm? Yang: Can you stay here....? Please...? Shade: Oh... Y-Yeah of course. *Returns to Yang's side* Yang: Thank you... Shade: Well, these guys do fight with fire. I don't think I'd last long in that fight. Yang: Yeah. And I can't afford to lose you twice. Shade: Hm, yeah... (The two watch as the fight rages on outside of Jordan's compound) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts